The Helper or the Killer
by thewholocklover
Summary: The Whole summary in the first chapter: Some even have sworn they've seen her ghost flying around at night searching for her next victim. The last Timelord called the Doctor would call her his biggest enemy, because they both went to the Academy and got into fights. Maybe the lady is saving people right now… Maybe she's deciding who her next victim is going to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Stories say that there was a lady, a lady of time. She helps people who need it the most. She has saved thousands of planets and species throughout time. But even good persons have a bad side. She not only saves but also kills people.**

 **As a child the lady was being experimented on by Timelords, they made her The Killer. When you witness her bad side, you know you have not long to live. People don't know if they have to be glad or scared for her.**

 **Legends say that she can blow up planets by only snapping her fingers. Some who have seen her say that she looks like the devil. But after the last great Timewar The Helper or The Killer vanished. Some say that she burned in the fires of the war, others say that not The Doctor but The Killer ended the Timewar.**

 **Some even have sworn they've seen her ghost flying around at night searching for her next victim. The last Timelord called the Doctor would call her his biggest enemy, because they both went to the Academy and got into fights.**

 **Maybe the lady is the lady saving people right now…**

 **Maybe she's deciding who her next victim is going to be…**

 **Maybe she's waiting for your house right now…**

 **Maybe you're her next victim…**

 **/**

Gallifrey.

 _A long time ago on Gallifrey_

Silently Alice sneeked out the building. She didn't want her supervisors to see or hear her. Like always she can't sleep so she goes on an adventure. All the other children can sleep but for some reason she can't. Alice decided to sneek to the barn next to the building she came from, as silently as she could she entered the barn. She froze when she heared voices.

"It doesn't matter if there's something under the bed, or in the dark. So long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it. So listen, if you listen to nothing else listen to this. You always gonna be afraid. Even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like a companion, a constant companion always there. But that's okay."

She can't help but eardrop the conversation. She saw a woman sitting on the bed, there also seemed to be someone lying in the bed but she didn't saw who it was. But alice's her timelord senses told her that the woman was no timelady.

"Because fear can bring us together. Fear can bring you home. I'm gonna leave you something so you'll always remember. Fear makes companions of us all"

Alice calmed down a bit sensing the woman was no tread. The woman seemed to be done speaking and started climbing down a ladder. When she turned around she froze not expecting a 7 year old child to be there.

"Are… are you a human?" Alice dared to ask.

"I have to go" the woman told the girl hurriedly.

"I'm Alice, you don't have to be scared" the girl promised the woman. The woman's eyes widened.

"You've never seen me here" the woman said before she disappeared in a… police box? Alice hadn't noticed the police box before.

Alice decided to not pay any attention to it. Instead she started to climb the ladder to the bed curious as to who lied in the bed.

Then a boy shot up from the bed, he looked around the same age as Alice.

He gave Alice an anxious look.

"nightmare?" Alice asked carefully. She walked towards the bed and sat down at the end.

The boy slowly nodded.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm Alice" she assured the boy.

"I'm Theta, don't you have to sleep?" Theta asked Alice.

"I can never sleep"

Theta nodded and stood up from his side of the bed to sit next to her.

"Why do you sleep here anyway?" Alice asked noticing this didn't exactly looked like a cozy room.

Theta didn't answer, maybe he's shy?

"Are you scared of the other too?" Alice decided to ask. Theta gave her a confused look.

"The Timelords, scared that they change us into another person because they trains us?"

Theta nodded, "I don't want to fight" He told Alice.

"Me neither"

"I'm 7 years old, how old are you?" Alice told Theta, proudly of her age.

Theta looked surprised as to why she would suddenly change the subject.

"Me too" He gave her a small smile.

Alice looked at Theta with a satisfied smile, she had a feeling that they were going to be good friends.

 _A few weeks later…_

Alice silently sneeked into the barn.

"Have they seen you?" She heard Theta asked from his bed.

"No, I took a game with me!" She announce happily, climbing up the ladder and sitting herself down on the bed. She opened the bag she carried and took out the game.

"How did you get that, that's from earth!" Theta exclaimed excitedly.

"I found It in the library, in the earth section" Alice told her friend.

"Ali, they only have books in a library" Theta said looking at the game in wonder.

"Not If you know where to look" She mysteriously told him with a grin.

The children began their game.

 _2 months later…_

"Theta?" Alice whispered carefully, she silently walked to the bed in the barn. Theta hid himself under his blanket. He seemed to be crying.

"It's me Alice, what's wrong?" The girl worriedly asked, she sad down on the bed. Whispering calming words to her friend.

After a little while Theta threw the blankets away and showed himself. His eyes were red from the crying. Alice pulled her friend in a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright" She assured the boy.

 _1 year later…_

"Ali!" Theta yelled when Alice entered the barn.

"Sst, they are going to hear us!" Alice exclaimed, she hurriedly walked towards the bed.

When she saw Theta she noticed there were tears running down his face… oh Theta.

"What wrong?" Alice asked, she pulled Theta into a hug.

"I have to look into the Untempered Schism tomorrow, as admission for the Academy." He explained. She hugged Theta tightly. Some Timelord say that your whole personality can change by only looking into the Untempered Schism.

"I know you Theta, you'll be okay" She assured him.

"Are you there too?" Theta asked.

"Yes, I'll come and watch okay?" Alice had to look into the Untempered Schism in a few months, but she was allowed to watch her friend and be there for support.

"Promise me" Theta anxiously asked.

"I promise Theta"

That night the two 8 year old children held each other close and told reassuring stories to make everything look better.

The following day Theta anxiously made his way through the group. It was his turn to look into the Untempered Schism. He hasn't seen Alice, she promised to be here!

The Timelords looked at him patiently. Theta carefully walked towards the Untempered Schism. He gave one last look at the crowd hoping – almost wishing Alice would be there for support.

Alice wasn't there, with a lump in his throat he turned back to the Untempered Schism and looked into it…

 _56 years later…_

"Today we get a new student, please be nice for her. It's her first day at the Academy" The Professor told his class.

Theta looked uninterested out the window.

"Theta, I want your attention too" The Professor strictly said. Theta quickly looked back at the Professor not wanting to get into trouble.

"I'm going to get her now, make sure you make her feel at ease" the Professor left the class.

"Thetam are you coming with us to the fields tomorrow?" Theta's friend: Koschei asked him from behind.

Theta turned around to his friend. "Of course I'm coming but I have to leave early because I have to study for the exams" Theta said.

"Theta, you are going to pass your exams. It's not like you have to fly a real capsule!" Koschei assured his friend with a grin.

"yeah but in a few years we do have to fly a real capsule, what if it goes wrong?" Theta asked his friend uncertain.

"Theta, don't be so uncertain about yourself. When I say you can fly a capsule then you can fly a capsule!"

The door opened and the class quickly went silent. Theta turned back to see the Professor entering the room with the new student – a girl.

The girl has long black hair and dark clothes, she tried to give the class a smile but everyone can see it's a forced smile.

"Everyone this is Alice" the Professor introduced the girl to the class.

Theta felt himself freeze, he hadn't seen Alice since the night before he had to look into the Untempered Schism. What are the chances that this is the same Alice?

He could see it in her eyes that it was the same Alice, he recognized her. Alice didn't seem to recognize him and she sat down at the back of the class.

After that hour Theta made sure he was the first to leave, he didn't want to talk to Alice. He had never forgive her for not supporting him on one of the most important days of his life.

He was the first to enter the next classroom and sat down at his spot. When Alice entered the room a big group was crowding around her, she already seemed to be making friends.

Koschei quickly sat down next to Theta with a smile on his face.

"That Alice is a nice girl" He told his friend while grabbing his books from his bag.

Alice and another girl sat down behind the boys. When the class began Alice carefully tapped Theta on his shoulder.  
"Theta, pssst" she tried. Theta tried his best to ignore her.

"Come on Theta, you recognize me don't you?" She whispered.

"You won't believe where I came from I-"

"I don't want to know" Theta hissed angrily.

"Theta, is there something you want to tell us?" the teacher asked him, apparently he said that a bit too loud.

"No, sorry" he quickly apologized feeling his head getting red.

"Okay, does someone know how many hearts a human has?" the teacher asked the class.

Alice raised her hand.

"Alice?"

"You asked how many hearts a human has but a human only has one heart" she told the teacher proudly.

"Well done Alice, might I ask how do you know that?" that teacher curiously asked. Everyone looks curiously at Alice.

"uh, I've lived a few years on Earth"

Everyone gives her a disbelieving look, what a liar though Theta.

"Alice, there's one thing I don't want in my class and that's lying" the teacher scolded her.

"Sorry" Alice said sinking down in her chair.

 _A week later_

"I vote for Alice" a boy yelled excitedly. Alice pulled her hand back and smacked Theta hard on his face. Theta stumbled and fell on his back.

"You get that back" He mumbled angrily getting up from the ground and punched Alice in her stomach.

" Don't underestimate Theta!" Koschei yelled proudly of his friend. A crowd had gathered around the fighting duo.

Alice tried to kick Theta at his leg but he quickly backed away. He punched Alice again, this time in her face. Alice groaned and managed to kick Theta in his stomach.

"THETA, ALICE. HERE!" they heard a voice yell. They both froze knowing they had a big problem now.

They looked at the Professor who made his way through the crowd. "You two have a big problem"


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Torchwood

"BOO!" Alice jumped out the closet at the girl. The girl let out a yelp and stumbled a few step back.

"Alice, why do you always have to scare me that way?" The girl told Alice annoyed, she sat down at the sofa slightly glaring at Alice.

"Because your face is funny when you're scared" Alice giggled, she walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She took out a bucket of ice cream, she loves ice cream.

"Katie, do you want ice cream?" Alice offered her friend while she walked towards the sofa.

Katie had turned on the TV, she was watching a cooking channel.

"No, I have to work in a few minutes" Katie told Alice. Alice didn't mind and started eating the ice cream. Katie worked at a bar, so she worked at random times. Sometimes she worked in the daytime or sometimes at night.

After a few minutes Katie said goodbye and left for her work. She probably had to work quite late today.

Alice decided to watch a film about aliens, the aliens all looked fake but Alice found it amusing.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie she heard a noise, and it was not coming from the TV.

Surprised she looked up when a group of people entered her apartment, Katie was once of the people she noticed. She even had a weapon. When Katie saw Alice looking at her she quickly walked over to her friend.

What was Katie doing with a weapon? Alice recognized some people, they where all from Torchwood. A couple of years ago she had hacked their website to get information. Torchwood hunts aliens, what in Alice case was a bad sign.

"Sorry that we scared you like this Alice, but like you can see: I don't work at a bar" Katie apologized. Alice gave her a no-shit-Sherlock look but was distracted when she noticed that the other people were searching her apartment.

"I work for Torchwood, it's a secret organization with people who look for aliens. A signal brought us here. Apparently there's an alien in our apartment" Katie explained getting Alice's attention back to her. Alice had shared the apartment with Katie for two years and she never noticed her working for Torchwood. Why didn't she tell her that she works for Torchwood? But that wasn't Alice biggest problem right now. Soon they were going to discover that Alice was the alien they were searching for. She would prefer they didn't discover who she was.

"I don't think there's an alien here" She told Katie. Alice stood up from the sofa not liking the fact that people were searching around her house.

"Katie, the scanner says that the alien is in the living room" a man with a long trench coat told Katie.

"Then we have to be careful, we don't know what alien this is Jack. " Katie warned the man who Alice assumed was Jack. "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness" Jack introduced himself to Alice. Alice just gave him a small smile in return.

Then the scanner in Jack's hand started beeping. Everyone in the room stopped with what they were doing and looked at Jack for answers. Jack looked up from his scanner at Alice. All the other people moved their gazes form Jack to Alice. She didn't like this one bit.

"A… Alice?" Katie said startled. Everyone except for Katie took this as a sign to raise their weapons at Alice.

"It was nice talking to you guys" Alice told the group with a grin. She pulled a time vortex manipulator out her pocket and pushed a button. She disappeared in a flash of white light.

/~/

Disorientated Alice looked around her, she was still on Earth. She was at most a few streets away from her apartment. Her vortex manipulator needed recharging. She groaned in frustrating at her vortex manipulator. Torchwood can be here any second.

Alice started running down the street, the night was falling but thankfully the lampposts shone enough light for Alice to see the street. She finally found the house she was looking for. She ran to the door and knocked on the door.

A ginger-haired woman opened the door, surprised at the sight of the girl at this time.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" the woman asked Alice.

"Hi Donna, it sounds a bit weird but someone is following me" Alice asked Donna between breaths.

"Come in!" Donna said quickly pulling Alice into her house and closing the door behind her. Alice walked to the living room followed by Donna.

"Who was following you? Was it that weird tramp who you gave money to?" Donna worriedly asked Alice.

Alice chuckled at the thoughts of the tramp, that was a weird day.

"No it's not him, I'll tell you who's following me later. They can be here any second!" Alice informed her friend. Alice walked towards the window and looked outside.

"But you're save here!" Donna assured Alice. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I have to go" Alice hastily told Donna. She started walking towards the backdoor.

"But I'm not opening the door. They won't come in!" Donna promised Alice. They heard a bang followed by people yelling.

"Donna, I have to go!" Alice ran out the backdoor into Donna's backyard. She heard noises coming from the living room. Alice ignored it and climbed over a wall. She landed bad causing her foot to hurt. She continued her escape stumbling. Her gaze fell onto a police box, maybe she could hide in there? She stumbled towards the police box and wanted to push the doors open but they seemed to be locked. Then the door opened revealing a man with a long brown coat.

"Hello, what can I do for you" The man asked friendly. Alice gave the man a confused look as to why he would be in the police box but decided to ask him for help.

"I'm being followed" Alice told the man hurriedly, Torchwood was going to be here soon. He waved that she could come in. This was going to be really cramped. Two people together in a small box but she needed to have a hiding place so she wasn't complaining.

She entered the box, her eyes widened. This box was definitely not small, it was bigger on the inside… a lot bigger on the inside. Alice recognized it, this is a capsule. Her people used to grow them. She heard the man close the door behind her.

"Come on, say it" he encouraged her with a grin.

"You have capsule" Alice turned around and noticed that the eyes of the man widened. Maybe Alice wasn't the last of her kind after all.

"How do you know that?" the man asked curiously. He walked around Alice towards the console and started pushing buttons. The capsule made a sound, she wasn't supposed to make that sound! The man was leaving the brakes on.

"My people grew capsules, how did you get it?" She asked the man wanting answers.

"Your people? Timelords grew them but they're all dead. I call her my TARDIS" the man explained annoyed. He slightly glared at Alice not liking her knowing stuff about Timelords, what if she was dangerous?

"Who are you?" Alice demanded trying to discover who he was. The man gave her a long stare and didn't answer her question.

"I'm Alice" She introduced herself hoping that the man would introduce himself now.

"I don't know an Alice, you're not a Timelord!" the man said angrily.

"That's not my Timelord name, it's my nickname. What is your name?" she explained still not liking the fact that the man hadn't given his name. Alice stared at the man waiting for the answer.

"The Doctor" He told her coldly.

"Can you drop me somewhere safely?" Alice asked changing the subject now she knew his name. She walked towards the console looking at all the buttons.

"If you give me your Timelord name" the Doctor asked still not convinced that she's a Timelord. He patiently looked at Alice. She hated her Timelord name, it brought back so many bad memories. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The Helper" she whispered knowing he would hear her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, he had a blank expression then his face grew angry. Alice hoped he was still going to drop her somewhere save.

"I'm going to drop you off at a organization where you will be safe" He told her annoyed. Silently he started pulling levers flying his TARDIS to their next destination.

"We're here" he informed her in monotone.

Alice nodded and stumbled out the TARDIS. Then out of nowhere she gets tackled to the ground by the one and only Captain Jack Harkness…


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Stuck

 _Alice nodded and stumbled out the TARDIS. Then out of nowhere she gets tackled to the ground by the one and only Captain Jack Harkness…_

"HOLD HER" Alice heard someone scream, she tried to push Jack of her but failed. Jack picked her up from the ground and tied up her hands. "Jack what are you doing?" She heard the Doctor question, he had followed her out the TARDIS.

"You told me to bring me to safety" Alice yelled at the man, she shouldn't have trusted him.

"Good to see you again, nobody escapes form us" Jack told Alice with a grin. Alice felt herself getting really angry, what in her case was a bad sign.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She felt herself being pushed forward by Jack, she let her legs automatically follow his orders. She had to think of nice things before terrible things would happen… Ice, de smell of fire (don't judge me) , humans, Gallifrey, the sound of snow below your shoes. Waterfalls… She get repeating the things over and over again in her heads. Slowly she felt herself calm down. When she was sure that she calmed down enough she opened her eyes. They had put her in a room with only a bed in it. At least they untied her hands. She stumbles towards the bed not liking the fact that her foot still hurt… a lot. She sat down onto the bed, imagining what they were going to do with her.

After a while Jack entered the room. Alice didn't look at him but kept staring at the wall before her.

"Put this around your ankle" he commanded her. He threw an iron band at her. She quickly managed to catch it.

"You're allowed to walk around in the Torchwood hub but if you step outside of it you'll be electrocuted. If I see you touching one of the computers you'll be thrown back inside this room" He informed her. Alice stared at Jack.

"Why?" she asked.

"The Doctor told us you're not one of the bad Timelords but he seemed to be hesitating so until we have more information about you, you can't leave"

Alice gave the iron band a disapproving look.

" Put it around your ankle now or I'll get help and believe me, they won't do it carefully" Jack warned her impatiently. She clicked the band around her ankle, she noticed that she couldn't put it off now.

"This is your room for the next couple of days, the door won't be locked" with that Jack left the room.

Alice decided to go and find something for her foot, her foot was red now. She stumbled out the room through the corridors of Torchwood. There weren't a lot of people, most people were probably at home because it's around night time.

She found the room with medical supplies. When she entered the room everyone stared at her but Alice ignored the while she found an first aid box.

"W…Wha are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her ask. She turned around with the first aid box in her hands.

"I lost my yoyo and thought that I could find it here" she told the man, he gave her a confused look in return.

"I just want to take care of my badly hurt foot"

The man gave her a no-shit-Sherlock look before he went back to work. Alice sat down on a chair and started wrapping bandages around her foot. When she was down she sneakily put what medical stuff in her bigger-on-the-inside pockets. Alice had to find a way to recharge her vortex manipulator. Torchwood probably thought that it was destroyed, that's why they didn't take it from her.

Alice decided to go looking for an energy source. She found one quickly in a room with computers. She followed the followed the wires to the plug connection. Then she unplugged the plug from the outlet. All the light turned off.

"Oh crap" she mumbled. She quickly stumbled out the room as if nothing happened. She watched amused the people who were panicking because they didn't have any lights anymore.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something to do with this?" Alice heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and found Katie staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've no idea what you're talking about" Alice said with a grin.

"So, you're an alien huh?" Katie asked her friend.

"Yeah, I never thought you worked for Torchwood" Alice told Katie. Then Jack came running in. "Alice what have you done?" He demanded angrily.

"Absolutely nothing" Alice lied her face growing serious.

"Sorry sir, I accidently unplugged the main plug. It won't happen again" Katie told Jack before she pulled Alice with her into a room leaving Jack behind.

Then Katie pushed something into Alice's her hands… Batteries! Why didn't she think of that? Happily Alice put them into her vortex manipulator.

"Alice, stay off earth for a while until they forgot you" Katie advised her.

"Why are you helping me?" Alice asked Katie with a raised eyebrow.

"You're my best friend, I don't let people imprison you just because you're an alien" Katie grabbed something from her pocket, it looked like a remote control. She pointed at Alice her ankle, then she pushed a button. The iron band fell of her ankle like magic.

"Thank you! I'll come to visit you, I promise" Alice promised her friend with a smile. She quickly gave Katie a hug. "See you soon" she pushed a button and disappeared in a flash of white light, teleporting to her next adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Cave

Alice shone her flashlight at the symbols at the wall above the entrance of the cave.

' _One who didn't make the mistake of killing their own kind will be the one who is save from the forces'_ Alice read in the symbols. She heard voices in the distance but chose to ignore them. She focused on the words, what were they supposed to mean… what forces?

"Amy, it's dangerous. Go back to Rory in the TARDIS!" Alice heard a voice say.  
"No way, Because Rory wants a relaxing day in the TARDIS doesn't mean that I want one too. I want an adventure!" A woman voice said.

"Who are you?" Alice heard the first voice say, she realized they were talking t her. She turned around towards the two people. The man was wearing a bowtie en the woman had ginger hair.

"Amy, TARDIS NOW!" The man suddenly yelled at the woman.

"Ow it's just you" Alice deduced. She turned back towards the cave. Of course the Doctor would travel with a human companion.

She decided to enter the cave ignore the symbols above the entrance. Then she heard a yell, Alice quickly turned around . The Doctor had followed Alice into the cave but his companion Amy couldn't follow him.

"Doctor, a force field is stopping me. I can't enter" the girl exclaimed slightly panicking. The Doctor walked out the cave and started to inspect the symbols above the entrance.

"One who didn't make the mistake of killing their own kind will be the one who is save from the forces" he read out loud.

"What does that mean?" His companion asked the Doctor.

"Amy, I told you about the Timewar when.. I.. uh" The Doctor began.

"Yes"

"You have never killed someone from your own kind, the force field protects you from the forces by not letting you enter the cave. Sadly I'm one of the few who doesn't get the protection. What I don't understand is how you can enter the cave" The Doctor said angrily pointing at me.

Alice shrugged as if it's nothing.

"I'm lucky I suppose" she mumbled as she continued her walk further into the cave. She heard the Doctor tell his companion to go back to the TARDIS before he joined Alice as they walked further into the cave. After a while the Doctor decided to break the silence.

"How could you walk into this cave?" he asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that" Alice said annoyed. They decided to ignore each other again. Alice hadn't expected it to go any different the Doctor hated her and she hated him.

They found a big room with a big sculpture of a skull in the middle. Alice walked towards it curiously. She grabbed her sonic screwdriver from her pocket and started to scan the skull. The Doctor did the same. They didn't get any readings from the skull what was weird.

Then a green fog came out the eyes of the skull. The Doctor and Alice backed away not knowing if the fog was dangerous. Alice started to feel really dizzy. She tried to walk out the room but she discovered that it was really difficult to walk. She noticed that the Doctor also had trouble walking. The Doctor leaned against a pillar for support. Alice felt the ground slide away from her feet. Then her vision went black and she went unconscious.

/~/

Alice shot up and looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was that she tried to leave the room. She stood up and looked around the room searching for any clues about what happened.

The green fog had disappeared but that was not where she worried about because on the floor a few feet away she saw herself lying on the ground.

Wait where was the Doctor? He was here when the green fog came out the skull. Then Alice realized something… why was she wearing a bowtie? She looked at her hands, those weren't her hands! She was in the Doctor's body, that's gross.

She kneeled down next to her body that laid on the ground. It was weird seeing herself lying there.

She carefully shook the body trying to wake it up.

"Ow" the body mumbled slowly waking up. The eyes opened and looked confused at Alice before the body shot up.

"Ew, this is gross" The Doctor in Alice's her body exclaimed disgusted. "Give my body back" he demanded.

"As if I don't want my body back. This isn't my fault" Alice angrily yelled at the Doctor. The Doctor looked like he was thinking about something before he grabbed Alice her arm ( or his own arm because it was still the Doctor's body where Alice was in) and he started dragging her with him out the cave.

"Doctor, what are you doing? I can walk you know" She informed the Doctor annoyed but he ignored he as he continued dragging her along. It was weird for Alice to see the Doctor in her body dragging her along. She was relieved to find out he wasn't angry he seemed annoyed but not angry.

When he dragged her out the cave he finally released her.

"You are going with me to my TARDIS. Don't do stupid things" he demanded.

"So long as I get my body back"

Alice followed the Doctor back to his TARDIS, it was still disguised as a blue police box. He opened the doors and entered his ship follower by Alice.

"Amy we have a problem!" He exclaimed. Amy who looked like she waited for the Doctor gave the Doctor a confused look and looked at Alice. She didn't know that Alice and the Doctor had switched bodies.

"Doctor who is this?" Amy asked Alice.

"Amy! She isn't the Doctor, I'm the Doctor! We switched bodies!" The Doctor said getting frustrated.

"Amy, this beautiful girl right here is an old acquaintance of mine. Sometimes she says weird thing so just ignore her." Alice told Amy with a grin. The Doctor looked at her in shock while Amy looked between Alice and the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! Liar, Alice tell her the truth!" the Doctor yelled at Alice.

"Okay okay! Amy that's the Doctor. I'm Alice good to meet you" Alice introduced herself to Amy.

"How did you two switch bodies?" Amy asked curiously.

"Good question, I'm going to the library to find a solution" The Doctor said before he turned towards Alice. "You. Don't do anything! Don't talk don't walk just stay there" He ordered Alice before he left the room.

Alice pulled the bowtie from around her neck while Amy stared at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"The Doctor looks stupid with his bowtie, I'm improve his look by removing it" Alice explained. She put the bowtie into the Doctors pocket before she walked into a corridor. Amy followed the woman.

"So what is the Doctor for you?" She asked.

"stranger, acquaintance, rival, enemy, opponent. " Alice shrugged, she opened a door and discovered that it was a kitchen. She entered the room with a smile, she was hungry.

"You're not a human aren't you?" Amy asked her. Alice grabbed some cookies from a shelf and sat down on a chair.  
"Nope, I'm a Timelord.. or Timelady what you prefer" She informed Amy eating a cookie.

"But the Doctor told me that he's the last of his kind. How is that possible?" Amy deduced. Are humans always this curious?

"The answer is simple. When the Moment was stolen on Gallifrey. I was teleported away to earth because the Timelords wanted to keep me save. I didn't even know I had a device in me that could teleport me." Alice explained.

"What's the Moment?"

"The weapon that the Doctor used to destroy Gallifrey" Alice told the Doctors companion.

"How did you meet the Doctor?" Amy asked grabbing some of the cookies Alice grabbed in the first place.

"Long story" Alice shrugged putting another cookie in her mouth.

"We have the time, we're in a time machine!" Amy grinned, Alice gave her an annoyed look. But she decided to tell Amy the story, otherwise Amy would keep whining about it until she gave in.


End file.
